


Comforting love

by Joey28



Category: School of Rock
Genre: Clark - Freeform, F/M, principal mullins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey28/pseuds/Joey28
Summary: Freddy's relationship with kale is beginning to make summer lose hope about getting freddy back.Tomika is at her aunts place for a week,without her there who will comfort summer?





	Comforting love

Summer missed class whuch is so unlike her every one in class is worried about her the only perso that can guess where she is right now is tomika but she is at her aunt's place who had just given birth.  
Summer walks into class with swollen eyes it's obvious that she has been crying.Everyones attention is on her Mr finn aked her where she has been but she replied that she had running stomach so she was in the toilet.  
(lunch time)  
Zack's POV:  
summer has been acting weired lately she even missde a class today which is unlike her she isnt even here on the lunch table and tomika isnt around to talk to her i have a feeling she needs someone to talk to and i think i should talk to her.


End file.
